


Revenge

by FatalYaoi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalYaoi/pseuds/FatalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris makes Albert wear full body cheetah print to match his zebra outfit one year for Halloween. What happens when the only way Chris could get him to agree to such a ridiculous costume were the words "You get to choose next year." Next year has arrived, of course, and Chris isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request given to me by an anon on tumblr asking for a little bit of sexiness between Wesker and Chris with Chris in his Samurai Outfit. Requested and given! However, I’m trying out a bit of a different style here (Fragments galore) and I’m interested in some feedback on it. You don’t have to of course, simply enjoy the lemony-goodness if you wish but feedback is always loved!

It was revenge, Chris knew this. Even as he dressed in the ridiculous costume. He groaned internally, glancing at himself in the mirror before looking away quickly and outwardly groaning for Albert to hear. He rolled his eyes at the distant chuckling from their room.

  
He was currently hiding in the bathroom where he could dress safely then refuse to come out. He could sit on the lid of the toilet, half dressed, and just let Albert wait for as long as Chris wanted him to wait. But no, he could only stay in the brightly lit room for so long. The blond wouldn't be keen on waiting much longer and he was sure this Halloween would be the worst yet. True, last year, he forced Albert to dress in full body cheetah print to stand beside his zebra print but this was far, far worse.   
  
Jill would never let him live it down if Albert actually made him go out like this.  
  
"The clock is ticking, Chris," Albert called.  
  
Chris sighed and eyed himself in the mirror once more, crossing his arms over his half exposed chest.  
  
"I don't want to go out in this, Albert," Chris called back.  
  
"I believe I'll be the judge of that. You  _did_  say I could pick this year," Albert reminded carefully.  
  
"I didn't actually think we would still be together," Chris muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Albert asked, a point to his words that told Chris the blond heard him.  
  
"Nothing," Chris snapped and groaned again. "If you make fun of me--"  
  
"Right, similar to how you  _didn't_  make jokes at my expense, correct?"   
  
Chris groaned. "Albert," he whined.  
  
"Stop being a child and get out here. Jill is expecting us and I've yet to dress."  
  
"You could have been getting dressed this  _entire_  time," Chris sighed. "Fine, fine. For Jill."  
  
Chris groaned and pushed open the door, stepping past the doorway and into their shared room. It was large, open, and clean. Albert Wesker was a  _bit_  of a neat freak-- that's why their socks and underwear were folded in perfect sync in the dresser beside the door. Their bed was made, show pillows set up perfectly in contrast to the dark comforter. Albert stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the organized desk beside the closet with the side of his hip. His black jeans hugged his lower hips and his long sleeved turtle neck covered any skin that would have been shown as the black material draped past the hem of the tops of his jeans. His feet were bare, crossed at the ankle and relaxed as he usually was. 

The two of them found themselves in a sort of relaxed relationship if you really wanted to put a label on living together, eating together, going on dates, and fucking but Chris didn’t. Well, that wasn’t exactly true, he mused.

Albert didn’t and Chris quickly realized, very soon into their _relationship_ , that he would do just about anything to stay with the blond.  
  
Chris directed his eyes to the window to his left, biting his lip as Albert observed him from afar and swallowed when the blond said nothing.  
  
He wore none other than a blue, half draped half wrapped, robe diagonally across his body. One arm was uncovered showing the blue and pink tattoo covering his right shoulder while his entire left arm was covered by blue cloth. The magenta cloth tied around his middle was tied  _tight_  if only to keep the loose blue robe from slipping completely off. Under the belt, the robe parted  _just_  to the left of the groin leaving little to the imagination revealing his long muscled legs. His right hip held a sword if only to complete the look.   
  
There was no way he was leaving the house looking like this.  
  
When Albert still hadn't said a word a full minute after Chris stepped out, he sighed and turned to look at the blond only to find him, unexpectedly, standing rather close to Chris.   
  
"I'm  _not_ \--" Albert ignored Chris and immediately stepped forward to close the space between them with a strong kiss. Chris' muffled words continued into the kiss until he realized what was happening and, well, shut the fuck up.   
  
It happened far quicker than Chris could keep up with, though that's usually how things between the two went, and he was soon being steadily moved while hands pulled and yanked at the cloth keeping everything hidden.   
  
Albert, obviously, didn't  _want_  anything hidden but after several moments of pulling and plucking at the knot Chris chuckled, interrupting the kiss. The kiss was messy as it was while Albert struggled to focus his attention both on the knot at Chris’ waist and at the lips at his disposal so Chris managed most of the kiss if only doing twice the work to pull the blonde’s attention back but that obviously wasn’t happening so he practically gave up.  
  
"I didn't think you were into this kind of thing, Albert," Chris said truthfully, glancing at the clock.  _Thirty minutes_.  
  
Albert smirked. "You're very correct, Christopher."  
  
"Of course I am," Chris stated with a smile despite being rather lost on  _what_  he was right about.   
  
Albert chuckled at Chris' confusion and led the brunet across the room to the bed. Chris sat onto the smooth surface, the robe pulling up and showing more, if not all, of his thigh with his sword hanging off the side of the bed from his hip. Chris watched in a mix of joy and fear as Albert knelt in front of him on the floor. Chris didn't question him as Albert hiked up the robe to reveal Chris' black briefs. Chris grabbed the loose material from Albert and held it up at his abdomen without being told earning him a smirk from the blond. Chris leaned back, using his right hand for support while his left gripped the cloth hanging by his abdomen.   
  
Albert ignored the confused yet excited look on Chris' face and pulled the briefs from Chris' hips, forcing the brunet to lift up before sitting back down. Chris’ limp cock sat between Chris’ spread thighs, prominent and thick. It wasn’t special or impressive but it was still Chris and that’s what Albert enjoyed.

Perhaps a bit too much but he pushed the intrusive thoughts from his mind.

“Now, shall I take you and make you _limp_ around the party in a different outfit or should I go a _bit_ easier on you and you can walk fairly easily around the party in _this_?”

Chris groaned.

He hated Albert’s games but they did spice things up between them, he had to admit.

“I would like to walk, if it’s all the same to you,” Chris muttered. “And if you aren’t going to touch me soon, I may just walk into the bathroom and finish it myself.”

“That wouldn’t stop me,” Albert chuckled. “You’re a bit moody when you’re in ridiculous clothing.”

“I’m moody because we have—“ a glance to the clock. “—twenty-eight minutes to get to the party if we even hope to keep Jill off of our asses.”

“We will make it quick, I assure you,” Albert sighed.

Chris looked at him skeptically and reached back to grab for the lube that was, conveniently, on the bed. He was sure Albert planned this from the start now that he thought about it but that was beside the point now. If it had been earlier, they could have played the game where Chris refuses Albert sex and locks himself in the bathroom to jack off then comes out only to have to get fucked anyway and end up coming _again_ because in their.. well.. whatever this was, everything was a game-- especially sex.

“Jill will enjoy it,” Albert teased silently as Chris looked back and found Albert absent pants and ready to rid himself of his turtleneck.

“Wait, leave it on.”

“I’ll have to take it off anyway, Christopher. I might as well—“

“I like it,” Chris growled under his breath quietly, averting his eyes from the blond. He hated when the man made him admit things like that but it happened enough and Albert usually agreed with nothing more than a smirk and this time was no different because he actually, for some reason, cared about what Chris thought and how Chris felt despite their weird… thing… they had going.

“As if I don’t wear black often enough, hm?” Albert asked almost playfully. It was their normal banter, nothing new, and if Chris hadn’t been through it so many times he would be shocked that the blond was talking naturally as if he didn’t have two fingers lubed over and completely immersed into Chris’ body but he did and despite the gasping and quiet grunts from Chris, he just continued talking. “I’m rather surprised you didn’t snap at me like you usually do when Jill’s crush is brought up.”

Chris rolled his eyes in annoyance before closing them in pleasure. Jill was his friend, she always would be, but before he had really managed to come out to her, she had somehow developed a crush on the brunet and because he was open with Albert (stupid idea, really) the blond knew but only in the strictest of confidence. He wanted one of _those_ types of.. whatever this was.. with Albert because yes he was honest and yes he sometimes expected what you would out of your significant other, such as commitment, and so far, he had received it but he truly did fear how much longer that would really last.

I mean sure they were living together, sleeping in the same bed, sharing a closet—but not really “official” in any sense of the word.

Not that it really worried Chris that Albert would just up and leave. Albert was comfortable and Chris knew that but the blond could “cheat” if cheating was really possible when two people aren’t really officially _together_ but it would still absolutely break Chris.

Again, Chris tossed the thoughts from his mind because now Albert’s penis was entering him slicked and smooth with lubrication and the warmth that engulfed him was inexplicably the reason Chris even allowed Albert to play the games that he did. It didn’t hurt as much as it usually did, the burning sensation lingered if only for a moment before leaving completely as Albert leaned over Chris in a god-like conquering fashion. Chris looked up at the smug smirk with a look of disdain as the blond was far too pleased with himself.

Not only had he gotten Chris into a revealing outfit but he was also getting to fuck Chris whilst in the outfit and then _after_ they were going to the party with him _still_ in the outfit? Oh yes, the man was pleased, and Chris could have easily guessed that there would be more quickies later in Jill’s closet or basement or bathroom or—well—wherever they could really because as professional as Albert was, he was still a man and that man had serious skill when it came to fucking in public.

Chris leaned again on his right arm and allowed the left to drop the robe around his cock. He, instead, used his left hand to wrap around Albert’s neck and pull him into a kiss. The kiss was difficult to upkeep as Albert changed from the steady easing pace to the body wrenching pace he had currently jumped to. It was a pace that shook the bed just enough for the headboard to lightly tap against the wall again and again and the almost silent squeak of the bedsprings from the center of the bed to sound every thrust.

Chris, however, concentrated on the kiss. True he was currently being fucked by the, arguably, most handsome man he had ever seen in person but he knew from the beginning he wouldn’t finish from simply fucking so he was in it for the ride rather than the pleasure but he accepted the fact and enjoyed it all the same.

So, his lips moved against Albert’s still ones, urging them to move, while his fingers kept tight around the blonde’s neck, dipping beneath the fabric of the turtleneck to reach skin. His thumb traced circles around Albert’s earlobe and when the blond was too entranced in the physical sex to pay attention to Chris, the brunet resorted to digging his blunt nails into Albert’s tense neck.

That certainly pulled his attention.

Albert was suddenly responding to the kiss in a fierce way, biting and nipping at Chris’ lips when the brunet gave him a chance to.

Chris, by now, was hard and desperately wanted to touch himself, if only to save time, but the thought of touching himself in front of Albert was, even after all of this time, just simply not an option. It didn’t exactly embarrass him because he would gladly take Albert in his hand, or mouth, any time of any day but his own cock was different.

Many of Albert’s games have played out in similar situations and Chris absolutely hated each and every one of them. Albert attempted so strongly to get Chris out of his strange hatred to touching himself and the more he tried the more it made Chris uncomfortable. Albert did it to show the brunet that he could be comfortable touching himself in front of the blond, and Chris was aware of it, but it didn’t make it anymore okay.

Albert usually had Chris’ best interests at heart when he made the brunet uncomfortable because, throughout all of the blonde’s games, he had never made Chris intentionally unhappy in any of them. Pissed off? Sure. Sexually frustrated? Always. Upset, sad, or painfully uncomfortable? Never.

Because every once and a while, the blond showed he cared.

Chris groaned into the kiss as Albert’s speed began to falter—just slightly. Just enough for Chris to know that it was ending soon which was good because they had nineteen minutes to get cleaned up, dressed, and out the door.

Soon after, Albert was pulling from Chris in desperation to not finish inside and instead opted for Chris’ exposed abdomen thanks to Chris’ quick thinking. Once finished, Albert dropped to his knees almost immediately to engulf Chris’ cock around his mouth.

If Albert was good at one thing it was quick blow jobs.

And it certainly was quick.

He was only at it for a minute before Chris was shuddering as the pool of pleasure that had built into his stomach was being released into Albert’s mouth and expertly swallowed if only for a quick clean up. Albert rarely swallowed unless it was absolutely necessary and, to be honest, Chris could care less.

At this stage, simple things like that rarely mattered.

“Seventeen minutes. Cutting it a bit close, aren’t we?” Albert chuckled as he wiped the side of his mouth to ensure nothing had strayed. “I’ll dress in here. You may take the bathroom to clean yourself.”

“How nice of you,” Chris countered but pulled the blond into another kiss by his turtleneck if only to enjoy the afterglow for a moment longer. “For a quickie, it wasn’t bad.”

“You may be repeating that statement several times by the end of the night, Christopher,” Albert warned lightly though his eyes were dark with lust and promise.

“Of course I will,” Chris sighed though not out of disappointment but out of exhaust. The B.S.A.A had him working all day, after all, so the pre-work sex, the after-work sex, then the during-party sex just might put him into a coma.

But it would be a nice coma, he mused.

“You sound excited,” Albert judged with a tilt of his head.

Chris laughed at the disappointment and borderline fear in Albert’s eyes. The blond would never admit it but he was afraid of losing Chris just as much as Chris was of losing Albert and the thought that Chris was getting bored of Albert’s sex shenanigans obviously put him directly into that fear.

“No, it’s nothing like that Albert,” he had to go about the subject of Albert’s feelings lightly because the blond had a record of simply closing up and ignoring the situation but Chris knew how to avoid that now. “You know how Halloween is for us at the B.S.A.A. I’m just tired. Maybe I’m getting old.”

Albert’s full body glance at Chris made the brunet laugh again and the blond simply smirked.

“Age has absolutely nothing to do with it. I’m just _that_ good, I believe,” the blond stated smugly.

“If that’s what you want to think,” Chris stated with a sad but believable smile.

He wasn’t quite sure how long he could go teetering on the balance of “this isn’t serious” and “if this man breaks my heart I will kill him” because neither of them know where the other stood and both were reserved with the subject despite outsiders of the relationship trying. But it wasn’t much use if the two weren’t able to admit what they were to each other. Hell, they were practically an old married couple by this point but they didn’t even refer to the other as “boyfriend” or “significant other.”

They were simply Chris and Albert.


End file.
